THX Tex 2: Moo Can Trailer
Nicknames: "Tex 2: Moo Can", "Tex 2", "Moo Can", "Cow", "Tex Strikes Again" Trailer: We see Tex the robot from the previous trailer, as he appears out of nowhere right in front of us. He has a can in his hand which has a picture of a cow on a field and says "moo" (which is in a bubble cloud, as if the cow were saying it), and the only way we see it is that Tex zooms it up towards us closer. He takes it back, and turns it upside down, and dips it, realizing the can is empty. After flipping it right side up again, Tex gives us a "one minute" signal. He flies to a lifeless THX logo, opens a hatch, and then pulls some sort of cable from it. He then returns with the "moo can". This time, however, the cable is revealed to be a power plug in his opposite hand, and plugs it into the can. After that, we hear the sound of cows mooing, and, beside that, the THX logo appears sliding up from the middle of the screen to nearly the top. Tex points to the text, but suddenly the THX logo begins to rumble and shake. Tex sees this, and he nervously flies off with the can and the plug. The THX logo jolts to the left side for a moment before going back to it's normal position, and the cable is pulled back into the logo, the hatch closes, and, like the last trailer, the black screen with the text "The Audience is Listening" falls to the screen. Variants: *Most of the time, the THX logo is already seen at the very beginning of the trailer before the animation begins, which means that, in this variant, Tex is basically doing all of his animation right in front of the logo. On a few alternate occasions between 1997 and 2005, the Lucasfilm Ltd. name was seen on top of THX; then the screen falls as usual, but replaces "The Audience Is Listening" with "The Best Sound, The Best Picture. You're Watching a THX Certified Feature." (as seen in the "Cavalcade" trailer). *Around the year 2005 and 2006, this trailer and Cavalade were remastered and removed any mention of the Lucasfilm name (due to these trailers being made before the 2001 spinoff), the tagline is replaced with "WWW.THX.COM". This is the most common one as it is currently used on the THX website and Vimeo. *In 2009, when Monster joined THX, the trailer became slightly updated. When Tex gets the cord, the camera zooms in to reveal a Monster HDMI cable. When he plugs it in, the graphics on the moo can change it into a Monster Moo Can. "Monster" in 3-D font fades and slides up to the top at the same time as the THX logo. When the THX logo rumbles, the Monster logo rumbles and the black screen shows the THX Monster logo in white and the THX Monster trademark in white. *A "Dell PC" version exists. *The video game Lair ''for PS3 uses the same variant from 2005 until the logo finishes, the creatures from the game run under the URL for THX (www.THX.com). The last "Moo" sound can still be heard. *A full screen verison exists (the entire trailer is letterboxed expection for the tagline card "The Best Sound, The Best Picture. You're Watching a THX Certified Feature." is in fullscreen, this is only used for both US VHS and United Kingdom (Region 2) DVD release for Monsters, Inc. FX/SFX: More great animation from Pixar. Music/Sounds: Same as the previous trailer, except the Deep Note is replaced by cows mooing it (if you really listen carefully, a high pitched voice is heard towards the end of the mooing, which sounds like someone yelling "STOP!" before the sound of rumbling and cracking). The sound design is by Gary Rydstrom and Marco d'Ambrosio (who did the cow chord) according to ''The THX Ultimate Demo Disc. A variant of the Monster THX logo (website intro only) uses some electrical sounds from the'' Terminator 2 THX trailer, of which Gary Rydstrom also did the sound design. Music/Sound Variant: On some releases, the logo is slightly louder, and more mooing sounds are added in, and the moo noise heard at the end is heard later. Availability: While unconfirmed, this is maybe still seen in theaters. Can be seen on Pixar DVDs (such as ''Monsters, Inc., Toy Story 10th Anniversary Edition, and'' Finding Nemo'' disc 1), Fox films (such as'' Star Wars: Clone Wars Volume 2'','' Speed 2'', and'' The Day The Earth Stood Still''), THX Demo discs, and even the VHS of'' Monsters, Inc. although Disney Channel's original print of the film plastered this with the VHS version of Broadway for time. A variant is also on the Lair ''video game for PS3. Seen online as well. The "DELL PC" version is exclusive to the THX Picture and Sound Optimizer disc. This trailer also appears in the Pixar employee's only "Made in Rich Pointmond" DVD along with the Tex logo. Editor's Note: Like the last logo, this is another funny and nicely-animated THX effort. Category:THX